


rose-tinted

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22788859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Sinara comes home to a surprise. // missing moment from 'let's play pretend (it feels too real)'
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou does the kink bingo 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	rose-tinted

**Author's Note:**

> for the square 'clothes pin'

"Kas, I’m home,"Sinara called out to her fake husband as she stepped into their little studio. She was far too used to greeting him that way by now, and far too happy to do it. She couldn’t force herself to stop it, especially not when he showed up in the door to the vestibule with a bright smile and a kiss for her. Their marriage might not be real, but the domestic routine they'd fallen into sure felt real enough.

She leaned in for her 'welcome home' kiss, long past wondering or caring why they kept the charade up where no one could see them, and returned Kasius' smile.

Well, his smile wasn’t quite so bright today but he ushered her into the shower before she could question him on it. Maybe he’d had a bad day at work; he still wasn’t entirely used to having to answer to someone, even if he got along with Vhrina fine.

Whatever the case, she could do with the hot water pattering down on her for a few minutes, relaxing her sore muscles. The docks and its warehouses showed her just how complacent she had become in the Lighthouse.

There was a fresh bottle of body wash in the shower. Sinara smelled it and smiled to herself. It was flowery but not in an overpowering way. Kasius must have gotten as sick as her of the vaguely chemical, assigned rations they had as good as used up anyway; now that they both worked and had left the shelter, they weren’t provided any new ones, anyway.

She stepped out of the shower regretfully soon – there was a limit to their hot water here, the way there had been in the army. Wrapping herself in a towel, she made a mental note that they would need to return to the shelter facilities to hand in their laundry bags soon. The towel had lost its almost medicial stench so it wasn’t really fresh anymore.

She paused in the doorway, having stepped on something. Picking it up to examine it, she frowned. A clothes pin? What did they have that for? They got their laundry back dry and disinfected, what with the Carvidians‘ paranoia of the Kree refugees bringing disease with them.

"I messed up,"Kasius said when she walked into their living space, then he shrugged and said,"Surprise?"

There was a clothesline stretched across the room. Sinara was fairly certain she didn’t own any pinkish clothes but there were a lot.

"You went shopping?"she asked, even if it made little sense. Why would he hang his shopping like this?

"I bought a washer,"he said, gesturing to where it was tucked under the counterspace next to the sink."It didn’t come with an instruction manual. I also bought new curtains."

Sinara took a closer look at the clothesline and plucked down a pair of panties."Are the curtains red, by chance?"

"I didn’t know they’d do that,"Kasius protested. He looked absolutely crestfallen, chewing on his lower lip and fiddling with a clothespin, glancing away when she tried to catch his eyes."I wanted our clothes to smell nice. And our bed."

Sinara sniffed at the fabric she was holding. It did smell nice. Her overthings were mainly black and hadn’t taken on the pink hue. She took Kasius‘ chin and tilted his head up so he had to look at her.

"I don’t mind the colour,"she said.

He made a sound of disbelief, cut off by her lips on his.

"Would it make you feel better if I put the panties on for you?"Sinara asked.

That did, indeed, make him feel better.

(So did Sinara accidentally shrinking three sweaters in the washer a week later.)


End file.
